


i think the stars would have waited

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has always liked Scott but, when Allison comes to town, she resigns herself to never getting a chance with him. The night before graduation, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think the stars would have waited

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to take a moment to thank [mccall-appreciation](http://mccall-appreciation.tumblr.com) for inspiring me.
> 
> The title comes from the song Stars Falling Down by Kina Grannis. I heavily suggest you listen before, during, or after you read this fic (preferably not the remixed version, although the remix is great too).

“Him? I’m not sure who he is.”

It’s the biggest lie Lydia has ever told, and she told a stellar few. Of course, she knows who Scott McCall is. Scott, the only person worth competing with in math class. Scott, who read books in the cafeteria despite Stiles’ ever loud voice. He’s the kind of guy no one notices but, at the same time, is impossible to miss.

He’s the boy Lydia hopes to sweep off his feet after graduation.

Then Allison Argent comes to town.

Lydia knows the moment Scott brings Allison as a date to her very own birthday party that she no longer stands a chance in hell. She tries none the less, of course. She’s no quitter. She even manages to get a kiss for her efforts.

But some things are doomed from the start and she should have known from that day on the lacrosse field when she caught Scott and Allison looking at each other. Looks like that write Shakespeare plays. Looks like that win Oscars.

She’s woman enough to admit defend graciously into a tub of ice cream.

The sting lessens.

Scott and Allison break up.

That should have been her chance then. The official break up. The not-going-back kind this time.

But Lydia doesn't want to risk being a rebound. Not with Scott. With Scott, she wanted to be more.

So she becomes a shoulder to cry on for two broken hearts. She’s supportive and understanding and she likes to think it’s her doing that Allison and Scott find a way to be friends after everything. She selfishly warns them against falling into old habits then takes it back.

She wishes she were selfish. It would have made this all so much easier.

She also wishes Stiles would stop hitting on her but some miracles, she guesses, aren't meant to be.

Things change the night before graduation.

Scott comes over with their robes while her mom's out on a date, as planned, and Stiles slinks away pouting in his Jeep. Lydia rolls her eyes at this. She’s been as clear as possible with him about her lack of interest but his crush on her seems eternal. Unfortunately.

She glances at Scott.

Not that she’s much better.

Once upstairs, Scott turns to Lydia impatiently and says, “Graduation dress. Come on, let me have a look.”

She laughs and gives him a shove, causing him to tumble back onto her bed. She likes the look of him there but she hides it by turning away to fetch the dress. Holding it against herself, she turns back to him.

“It’s very…pink.”

Lowering the dress, she glares at him. “I like pink.”

“So do I.” He rests his hands on his knees and smiles up at her. “It’s a very nice dress, Lydia. I’m sorry if I sounded like a jerk. You just looked so nice that I couldn't think of anything else to say.”

Which is the last thing Lydia needs to hear with him looking oh so good on her bed.

She sets the dress back on her dresser. “You’re forgiven. For now.”

“Ominous.”

“Says the werewolf.”

He laughs and holds her graduation robe out to her.

She quickly tries it on over her clothes and it fits perfectly. Not too tight but not too loose. She checks it in the mirror, just to be sure, and Scott chooses that exact moment to sneak up behind her and place her graduation cap on her head. They both can’t help but laugh and it feels so natural for him to turn her towards him and ask, “Future winner of a Fields Medal, how does it feel to be graduating high school tomorrow?”

She smiles up at him. “Good. And how do you feel, future animal rights activist and owner of his own veterinarian clinic?”

“So vague, future Fields Medal winner,” Scott says instead of answering. “Are you hiding something from me?”

She rolls her eyes and gives him a shove. He stumbles back laughing then plucks her graduation cap off her head to put it on his own. It’s not quite the right size but it looks good on him.

Shaking her head at him, she pulls off the robe and puts it back on its hanger.

It’s then that her father decides to call. She really should have just let it go to voicemail instead of answering but she barely glances at the screen when she answers. She regrets it the moment she hears his voice.

“Hello, sweet pea. I, uh… I’m afraid I have some bad news. My boss wants me to meet with some clients tomorrow and I… I won’t be able to make it to your graduation.”

It’s so easy to put on an unaffected voice when she’s anything but. Too easy. “No, that’s fine. Are these the Tokyo clients or the Rome ones?”

An announcement sounds on the other end of the phone. She clenches her jaw. He didn't even have the decency to call her before buying the plane tickets.

“Sweet pea, I have to go. But I’ll call you when I land, okay? Okay. I’ve gotta go. Love you.”

The dial tone is almost comforting after being so lightly brushed aside for Tokyo or Rome.

“Lydia?” She jumps at the sound of Scott’s voice behind her, on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s just my dad.” Her voice breaks on the last word and she hurries to compose herself. She’s better than this. Her father doesn't deserve her tears. He doesn't deserve a second of her thoughts. She sets her phone on her dresser. “He’s not coming to my graduation.”

Scott reaches out and takes her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” she insists but somehow she finds herself sitting down next to him, unable to stop talking. “I didn't want him to come anyway. He would have just taken a call in the middle of the ceremony or embarrassed me some other way. You know how he’s like. You've met him. I’m glad he’s not coming.”

Scott gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright to be upset. He’s your dad.”

She turns to him in disbelief. “The last thing my father is, is a dad. He left me and my mom for a job. Not an secretary, not a waitress. A job. He’s not worth my breath.”

Scott reaches out to her with his free hand and she stares at him, thinking maybe now might be the moment something happens between them. Then his thumb presses against something wet on her cheek: a tear. Closing her eyes, she looks away from him in embarrassment.

Cradling her cheek, Scott says softly, “My dad’s not coming either.”

She looks back at him. “Why would you want him to come, after what he did to you and mom?” Everyone knows the stories.

He shrugs. “He’s my dad.” Gently, he smiles at her and runs his thumb along her cheek. “I hate him and I love him. The two aren't exclusive all of the time.”

She puts her hand over his and smiles. “When did you become so smart?”

“Wasn't my higher GPA enough of a hint?”

She laughs and goes to say that at least she got into Princeton. Her words are lost in the sudden press of his mouth against hers.

She starts, pulling back on instinct to stare at him. Scott kissed her and there’s no awkward way to explain it away. He kissed her and he did it on purpose.

And now he’s slowly pulling her back to him, giving her time to stop him if she doesn't want this. Heart pounding, she rests her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. His nose touches her cheek and his breath grazes her lips.

She slides her hand up the back of his neck, fists her hand in his hair, and pulls him down into another kiss. She’s waited too long for this moment to wait one second longer.

The next day, they arrive early to graduation, hand in hand.

To which Allison shouts, “Finally!”


End file.
